Tanya and Tommy: Passion in the shower
by Annabelle Rose 22
Summary: Set during Zeo. Au. Tanya and Adam are sharing a house with Tommy and Kat. One day, Tanya Accidently walks in on Tommy in the shower without him noticing and something very unexpected happens. Tommy/Tanya. Mature themes for sexual content.


Tommy and Tanya: Passion in the shower

By Annabelle Rose 22

Rated M

Summary: Set between zeo. Au. Tommy and Kat are a couple. They're sharing a house with Tanya and Adam who are also a couple. One day, Tanya anciently walked in on tommy in the shower So what happens when Adam and kat are out and Tanya and Tommy are in need?

Author notes: Wow! This story took me about a month to finish. I hope it was worth it.

Also, for anyone that is a fan of my power ranger mature stories if you like, I had just opened a Facebook account. There you can see the upcoming summarys and teasers of my upcoming stories! You can click on the link on my profile!

Enjoy!

* * *

Tanya opened her eyes to the a bright morning. She groaned as she turned away from the sun that pieced her eyes. She was in her room she shared with her boyfriend, Adam Park. Reaching over beside her, Tanya found that he wasn't there. They had a little romp last night and she didn't expect for him to wake up so early. Getting up from her bed, she made her way out of the bedroom.

Walking downstairs, Tanya searched for a sign of anyone. She and Adam shared a house along with their friends and teammates Kat and Tommy. In the beginning they were unsure about living together now that Tommy and Kat finally announced that they were an item. Thinking that they would need their personal space. It was Kat father that decided to buy her the house as a present for her upcoming year for college. And Kat showed such hospitality that she thought that Tanya and Adam should move in with them. Be like one happy family.

''Just like the t.v show, ''Friends,''

She remembered her say. Tanya shook her head at the , she heard from what appeared to be running water. I guess that she wasn't alone after all. Curious she went to check it out.

''Kat?'' Tanya called. Walking inside her bedroom. The bed was made up but there were clothes on the floor. Tanya figured there were Kathrine's so as she walked closer to the bathroom. Once she turned the corner, She wrapped her hands around her moth to keep herself gasping at the sight.

Someone was in the shower alright, but it wasn't Kat. It was Tommy. He was wet from head to toe washing himself. And top of all that, the shower curtain was wide open exposing his fully naked body. Tanya was speechless. She couldn't move. She just stood there watched as Tommy drowned more water on his long hair. Water washing down his hard tone abs down to his massive erection as hung there soft and stiff. Soft and what Tanya suddenly wondered sweet? Her thoughts were cut short when suddenly she heard the front door open. She softly gasped as she turned and bolted her way out the door just in time as Kat entered into the kitchen quickly grabbed a coffee mug.

''Hey you,'' Kat cheered walking towards her giving her a kiss on the cheek. ''Good morning. How did you sleep?''

Tanya's heart was already wildly beating into her chest. trying to clam herself, she replied. ''I slept okay. I been dying to have something hot in my mouth. I'm making tea, do you want some?''

''Sure,'' Kat replied as she picked up her bags.

''You've been shopping?'' Tanya asked.

Kat signed. ''Yeah. I had to get a couple of things for the house. I'm going to take these to my room. I'm come back for the tea.''

As soon as she left the room, Tanya let out a huge breath of relief. The last thing that she had heard was a muffled sound of Kat telling Tommy, ''You left the shower curtain open again. What if someone could have walk in? You have to stop this habit.'' She can't belive what she done. She saw her best friend boyfriend and teammate naked in the shower. How was she was going to face him? Her thoughts were interrupted felt a pair of hands wrapped around her waist and a face buried against her neck.

''Moring, honey.'' He whispered in her ear.

''Adam...'' She turned to face him. One look at his smiling face and she felt a slight ache in her chest.

''What's wrong?'' He asked his face slowly tuning to concern. ''Did I say something wrong?''

Tanya shook her head. ''No. It's just...a slight stomach ache.''

''Do you need to lay down?'' he asked.

''No. it' nothing serious. It's-'' Tanya's sentence was cut short as Kat and Tommy entered the room. Tanya was already nervous because for the fact that Tommy entered into the room with nothing on put a pair of pajama bottoms.

''Morning Adam Tanya,'' He glaze at her with a smile which she quickly return turning towards the sink to cover her blush.

''Adam! I didn't hear you come in.''

''Yeah. I just got back from Rocky's. We were doing are early usual. Jogging.'' Adam replied as he sat down on the nearest chair.

Tommy went into the refrigerator grabbing the bottle of orange juice. ''Did you tell him that I want that rematch at the boxing?''

''Yeah. He said bring it!'' Adam laughed.

''Wait, Rocky beat you for the first time at boxing?'' Kat asked.

Tommy ran a hand in his hair. ''He caught me when I had my head turn babe.''

''Oh, but it was sweet that you were brave about it. Hey! I have an idea that will take you mind off things. You guys want to go to the movies with us this afternoon?''

Adam turned to Tanya waiting for her response. She nodded her head and replied, ''Sure. That is if you guys wants so alone time?''

''No, you guys are not a problem-''

''We're be sitting in another direction,'' Tommy replied giving Kat a kiss on the cheek. ''No offence, guys.''

''None taken.'' They replied.

Later in the day, the two couples were on their way to the movies. Making their way inside. Walking over to the movies and showtimes.

''Uh! Are you kidding me? Titanic?''

''Why not?'' Kat asked

''Becuase it's sucks!'' Adam replied.

''Come on, Adam you don't see Tanya complaining, I'm sure she wants to see it.''

The three turned their heads to her waiting for her answer.

''Um...Sure. I'm willing to see anything.''

''How are you going do this to me?'' Adam whined.

''SHH, I'll make up for it, just swallow it.'' Tanya replied kissing him on the lips.

''Okay you guys, ready?'' Tommy replied giving them their tickets. ''Let's go see ''Titanic...''

In the movie theater,it was very awkward for Tanya. She and Adam sat on the left while Kat and Tommy sat on the right in the second row. Tanya was trying her best to pay attention to the movie but at the same time her attention was focusing on Kat and Tommy. Watching him putting his arm over, her leaning in his warm embrace. For her to see that and what had happens earlier in the day made her sick in her stomach. She looked away quickly trying her best to focused on Adam. Who's eyes were fixed directly on her.

''Are you okay?'' He asked her softly seeing the worried expression on her face.

''I'm fine,'' Tanya answered showing a lopsided smile. Without another word, she leaned on his shoulder closing her eyes taking a deep breath.

''Wow that was...some movie,'' Adam commented as he and the others walked inside the house.

''A love story that end in tragic,'' Tanya replied. Sitting down on the couch. ''But still... it was a great movie.''

''Look Kat,'' Tommy began wrapping his arms around her from behind. ''Look at Adam's face.''

Adam scoffed. ''What do you think? You forced me to sit to watch a chick flick for four hours.''

''Aww,'' Tommy pouted. '' don't see Tanya whining.''

''I'm not whining.''

''She enjoyed it,'' He glanced at Tanya giving her a wink. ''Did you, Tanya?''

Tanya was surprised by the expression Tommy gave her when he wined his eye.''Um... Yeah. I enjoyed it.'' There was silence in the room and Tanya found it Awkward that Tommy was still staring at her. Like he knew something.

''Well, instead of us debating about the movie, He better hit the hay,'' Kat replied pulling Tommy along. ''Good night, you two. We're see you guys in the morning.''

''Don't let the bed bug bite,'' Tommy laughed before he and Kat walked into their bedroom closing the door.

Adam sat beside Tanya with a smile on his face.

''What are you smirking at? She asked.

Wrapping a hand around her waist he replied. ''I think it's time for you to make it up to me.''

After her and Adam's lovemaking, Tanya layed there in bed thinking. She could sleep restless about what had happen earlier with Tommy. Slowly getting up from the bed,she made her way out of the stopped suddenly,she heard the sound of passionate moaning from downstairs. She could feel her heart race feeling warm inside her as she knew what it was Tommy and Kat were doing. Not sure what to do, she went inside her bedroom closing the door climbing back next to a sleeping Adam. close her eyes letting sleep take her over.

The next morning Tanya woke up with the sun hitting her eyes. Reaching over, she realized that Adam was once again gone from their bed.''Probably went out jogging with Rocky,'' she thought. Getting up out the bed grabbing her yellow robe,she made her way down stairs in search for Kat and Tommy.

Downstairs, the kitchen was quiet. It was like no one was home. Tanya was thankful now that finally she has the whole house to herself. She can think for a few moments. or so she thought hearing the sound of someone stretching, she realized it was Tommy. **To better avoid him, Tanya opened the refrigerator to grab the gallon of milk to make it look like she was getting a bowl of cereal before Tommy walk in leaning against the door frame shirtless watching her every move.**

''Morning Tanya,'' He replied. Reaching into the refrigerator for the bottle of orange juice casing Tanya to drop the cereal box. Luckily the box wasn't open. ''Shit,'' Tanya cursed under her breath earning a soft chuckle from Tommy's lips. Feeling heat rush to her cheeks, Tanya came face to face with the one person she was dreading to see.

''Morning, Tommy. How did you sleep?'' She avert her eyes from him.

''Good. I have somehow...gotton a pleasurable sleep,'' Tommy looked up at her. ''If you know what I mean.''

Tanya almost choke on her orange juice if it were for the tea pot to whistle loudly. She cleared her throat before replying,''Sorry about that. Adam's not here and I was just wondering if you and Kat will like coffee?''

''Kat's not here.''

Tanya was surprised. this was the second day that Kat had left. ''Kat's not here?''

Tommy shook his head. ''No. She told me the other day that she had to cover for a friend at work because he was under the weather. I guess he worked the early shift...''

''Hm. that's Kat. she's wonderful. You're so lucky to have her.''

Tommy smiled at Tanya's comment. ''Yeah I am. She's awesome. I feel that we are meant to be together.''

Tanya cleared her throat walking over to the shelf to retrieve a coffee mug. This was wrong. She can't have these feeling for Tommy. It was crazy. Just yesterday she had saw a full frontal view of him in the shower by an accident and over heard him making passionate love to his girlfriend. Her best friend! She was in love with Adam, right? God how she wished he was here.

''Tanya?'' Tommy called snapping her out of trance. ''Are you okay?''

''Hm?''

''I said I rather have orange juice instead of coffee.''

''Sure,'' Tanya replied as she switch the glasses. Walking to the counter top, sitting on a chair. ''I'm sorry I didn't get too much sleep, Last night.'' She looked up at him and Tommy who had a look on his face that wondered was it because of him and Kat Wanting to change the subject Tanya lied, ''I had this strange dream.''

Tommy just paused his movements, looking at her.

''It's nothing serious. I don't even remember what is was about.''

'' Hm,'' Tommy replied nodding. ''Dreams are like that sometimes.''

Tanya said nothing. Putting a plate down on the dinning room table, she turned to ask, ''So, would you like to have cereal, Or scrabbled eggs and bacon?''

Tommy thought about it and replied, ''Cereal will be fine. I don't want to put you through any trouble.''

At his response, Tanya scoffed at him. ''You? Tommy Oliver? You're no trouble.'' Just when she grabbed her glass of orange juice, the glass missed Tanya's lips before she could take another sip, casing juice to sill completely on her yellow robe.

''Oh! Dammit,'' she looked at Tommy and then herself, trying her best not to look horrified. Juice had spilled all over including inside of her robe on her naked skin. ''I-'' She was speechless.

Tommy immediately grabbed a dry cloth and ran over to her aid. ''Here,let me help you.''

Tanya did her best to remain clam as Tommy gently tried to wipe her dry. She could feel his breath on her skin and she wanted to tremble. It took a few moments before Tommy paused. Looking at the center of her open robe.

''What's wrong?'' She asked.

''There's juice there. Let me wipe it off.'' He folded the half damp cloth before using the dry side to continue his duty when Tanya suddenly moved away.

''That's okay,Tommy. I can take a shower to clean it off.''

Tommy said nothing, just looked at his friend. Tanya was acting weird even to his own experience. But he didn't care.''Please,let me.'' His words were coming out breathlessly as He touched her. This time not with the cloth but with his fingers moving them slowly up and down the opening of the robe.

Tanya felt like she could break into a millions pieces by his touch on her. She had to stop this run to her room and wait for Adam to return. What if they walked in? What if Rocky or even Billy? Her thoughts went to mush as she gasped when Tommy's hand gently squeezed her right breast.

''You're sticky there too,'' He smirked. seeing the sudden turn on in Tanya's face. With his hand still her robe, he walked around her this time pressing his body against her. She could feel his erection poking against the small of her back. Tommy took his other hand in her breathing softly against her ear.

''Tommy-''

''Shh,'' he hushed her as his arms wrapped around her. ''I realized now why you been acting strange these days.''

''What-''

''I saw you... watching me,'' At those words, her breath left her body. Tommy felt this and held her tighter. ''Later that day, I noticed you wouldn't even look at me. You turn away even though you didn't do anything wrong.''

Tanya felt like she was going to cry. This was a mistake. Nor Tommy or her was not thinking clearly. One of them has to stop it...her. In an instant, she broke hold of Tommy's arms around her, seeing the sudden sadness in his eyes. She had no choice. ''This can't happen! Tommy you're with Kat I'm with Adam! I wished I didn't see you I wished I didn't have dirty thoughts about you! Please just pretend this didn't happen and we can get back to our normal lives!''

She walked away from him towards the upstairs bathroom, before she knew it as soon as she took one step, there were a sound of dishes falling and heavy stomping. Tanya gasped as Tommy turned her around and kissed her passionately on the lips pushing her against the wall. Soft tongues tangling against each other as Tommy's hands went inside her robe completely his fingertips dancing along her soft flesh. Going down to the soft curls of her maidenhood touching her was speechless as she felt Tommy's hand going up and down her folds collecting evidence of her desire for him. Opening her eyes,she saw a certain glint in his eyes that was pure lust. He removed his fingers from her his other hand still resting against her hip, Placing his fingers into his mouth admiring her taste.''I knew it,'' He breathed.''You need me just as much as I need you. Don't deny it.''

''I... I have to choice. You have a choice. We are going to hurt to two people that we love the most. We can't do this.''

''They don't have to know. It will be between you and me. Only this time. Please,'' He took her hand in his and placed it against the bulge against his pants. ''I need you Tanya, and I know you need me too.''

Something inside of Tanya blossomed as Tommy said those words. He knew everything and he felt the same way about her as well as Tanya felt for him. She had no clue. But standing there in the bathroom with her handsome very built friend that ache so badly for her touch... Was enough to for all her protest to be thrown out the window...

She just going to take the risk.

Grabbing Tommy face, she kissed him again. Tommy was surprised at first, but he gladly gave in wrapping his arms around her. Breaking the kiss, Her hands trialing down to the waistband of his jeans. Looking up at him to make sure he was certain, he nod his head. She comply opening the button and fly of his pajamas letting them drop to the floor. She nearly gasped at the sight. Tommy was huge. Just the way she like it. Dropping to her knees, she gave in a few strokes before opening her mouth and sticking him inside.

Tommy was in heaven, enjoying Tanya's teasing on him. She was a pro at this. The way that he tongue and mouth gently massage the soft flesh as her head bobbed up and down on him.''Oh,Tanya,'' Tommy groaned as she took him deeper, fucking him with her mouth. His moaning was turning Tanya on so she felt shivers run down to her bottom. Taking one of her hands away from Tommy, she began taking off her yellow robe, rub herself moaning at the was on fire. He feel like he explode any moment. Feeling so close to coming, he grab Tanya's wrist halting her.

Releasing him from her mouth, she glazed up at him, her brown eyes tinkling.

''So fucking beautiful,'' he whispered. She pulled her up to her feet giving her another passionate kiss on the lips before replied, ''Go over to the shower.''

Tanya compiled turning her head as she seductively walked over to the shower looking down to turn the knob testing the water making sure that the water was at perfect temperature before stepping followed suit his eyes never leaving Tanya's Moaning as he felt the warm water hitting his skin. Wrapping his hand around Tanya's waist, Tommy didn't waste no time. Kissing, nipping, and sucking everywhere he could reach on Tanya's skin. From her lips to her neck, Tommy slowly trailed his lips down to the most area where Tanya wanted to be touched.

''Oh...Tommy,'' She moaned as she felt Tommy's soft tongue against her sensitive skin. He ran his tongue up and down her folds taking time to take her clit between his teeth. Tanya's legs were trembling. Thankful That he had a strong hold on her. Her body was on fire she was close feeling Tommy's fingers closer to her sweet spot his mouth working in an increase speed. Before Tanya was about to announce her Orgasm, her scream turned into frustration as Tommy remove his mouth from her standing up on his feet. Giving his cock a few strokes, He glazed at Tanya with Lusty eyes picking her up wrapping her legs around his waist. She gasped closing her eyes as he pushed himself inside her burying her to the hilt.

''God,'' He whispered. ''You're so tight,'' He whispered into her ear before he pulled himself all the way out and slamming in once more.

''Oh... Tommy,'' Tanya whispered. ''Fuck me.''

Tommy didn't hesitate much further. He began to move in and out of her creating a steady rhythm hearing Tanya's shout with every thrust. Soon, they became faster. Tommy slamming his hips as hard as he could. The sound of skin meeting skin was enough for Tanya to violently close her inner walls around him.

''AHHHH!'' Tanya and Tommy screamed as they came. Tommy filling her up with his essence until his legs gave out. Giving Tanya one last passionate kiss as they both sunk down onto the wet floor.

''I just have to say, That was mind-blowing!'' Tanya replied as she ran her hand up and down his chest.

''Damn girl, I didn't think you had it in you,'' He grinned. ''I hate to say we must do this again some time.''

''Oh, really?''

Tanya and Tommy turned their heads to a surprise Kat and Adam. Startled, Tanya tried her best to cover herself and Tommy.

''Well, I guess we miss a show,'' Adam replied.

Tanya was shocked. she look over a Tommy, who had a smile on his face. He turn to Adam and replied, ''Yeah you did.''

''What we want to know,'' Kat began folding her arms. ''Is why you didn't invite us?''

End.


End file.
